deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ReverseShadow/Gravity Falls S2 EP14 REVIEW
''SPOILERS AHEAD!'' SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK! SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK! SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK!SPOILERS SCROLL AT YOUR OWN RISK! Okay now that I've got that out of the way. This episode was not as revaling as the other ones have been. In this episode of gravity falls Stanley Pines decied that his know it all brother was taking over everything, his respect from the kids. So after seeing that the previous mayor of the town had recently died, people of gravity falls were allowed to become candidets. But to the Dipper, Mabels and Stanleys surprise Bud (Lil' Giddeons Father) was running for mayor as well. So Stanley steps up to the plate and annouces his candiecy, after stan and the kids made the mystery shack completly decked out with promotional items Stanley recieve his first interview over the radio for all Gravity Falls to hear. After Stan makes a complete fool of him self, his popularity dramaticly drops! Dipper feels its up to him to make Stan win as they thought if Bud became mayor he could pardon Gideon and get revenge on the Pines family. Dipper goes down into the basment and asks Stanford pines if he could use anything to help him. Stanford then continued to grab a mind control tie, the one controling wore one as well as the mindcontrolee, using this on stan but keeping it a secrect from him got Stan to be the most beloved canditet in the town. Soon after Bud consults Gideon via video chat. Gideon relises that the pines are using mind control, Gideon then procedes to grab a loose pieace of paper out of his hair that appeared to be Possesion sheet of paper for ONE TIME USE ONLY, he had ripped out of the Journal before they were taken of him. Gideon uses that to control his father. Now by his mind control gideon starts to win the love of the town. At the final election speech, Stan refuses to wear the tie as Dipper says that is a mind control device made by his brother. Stan angrly insists that he doesn't need it. The first half of the election Stan says some pretty embrassing stuff loosing his popularity of the town. Dipper and Mabel are then kidnapped by bud and tied up to fireworks inside the monument of the old mayor. As Stan continues the embrass himself he hears Dipper and Mabel yelling for help. As dipper and mabel wriggle around the fall out of the nose of the monument having a huge drop under them. Stan reacts and runs to there rescue, saving them. Bud is disqulified and Stan wins the election. As soon as the Pines get back home they find out Stan was disqualified for his vast criminal record. No Suprise Well there you go guys, That was my review of the Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 14 I give it about 4/5 Now lets analyise what went on in the episode, or just the pictures I took. In our first picture there is just a funny Meme. Second picture, Okay now this is a big reval at the end of the episode with Lil Gideon saying; "Lets make a deal" As he drew an eye in the middle of Bill Cipher Eye. This is HUGE! It means that Bill Cipher will return! I am stunned! Third one was something called the Mythic Amulite. Pretty cool image but its just a thing out of the journal, I expect this to be in future episodes. Mainly because Stanford was studdying as Dipper came in. Well thats it for now! Category:Blog posts